Tripudium
by little.lovely.granger
Summary: Tenía una sensación en la nuca que le había pegado Harry. Aquella sensación que uno tenía cuando se sentía observado. Se dio vuelta con rapidez, varita en mano, dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ejército de dementores…


Hola gente! Bueno, primero que nada, este es mi primer fic oficialmente terminado y la verdad espero que les guste. Esta basado en parte en la canción "Jar of Hearts", así que si tienen ganas la pueden escuchar mientras leen.

Muchas gracias a * Luna Lovegood * por betearme!

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Nombres, personajes y demás pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de reuniones a las que había tenido que asistir desde el día de la Gran Batalla. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y masajeó sus sienes lentamente. Con un suspiro, observó su imagen reflejada en uno de los tantos espejos que decoraban aquel salón. La vista, pensó frunciendo los labios, no era demasiado favorecedora. Seis meses no habían bastado para que su rostro dejara de mostrar aquella palidez antinatural o para que sus ojos dejaran de buscar, paranoicamente, mortífagos y salidas. Todavía llevaba la varita escondida en la muñeca, como si en cualquier minuto tuviese que enfrentarse a duelo con alguien.

En efecto, seis meses no habían bastado para recuperar su peso normal. Aquella noche había sido capaz de usar su vieja túnica de gala azul, la misma que había vestido hacía ya más de tres años para el Baile de Navidad. Con otro suspiro e intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa, recibió las palabras de agradecimiento, los apretones de manos, las historias dramáticas y los elogios del Ministerio de la Magia, sus familias y amigos.

—Al fin encuentro a alguien conocido—Una voz grave y familiar la hizo girar y sonrió con verdaderas ganas cuando se abrazó con Neville Longbottom—. Vaya, si te mirara más de cerca, pensaría que Viktor Krum merodea por allí mientras Ron intenta matarlo.—bromeó con ligereza.  
>—Querrás decir que babeaba por Fleur—corrigió Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aquel recuerdo parecía ya tan lejano—. Al menos me divertía en aquella ocasión.—refunfuñó.<br>—Puedo realizar una distracción, si quieres—murmuró el muchacho mientras sacaba la varita de la túnica— Hay un atajo por aquella terraza—señaló una ventana a la derecha—. Puedes ir por tu capa y largarte de aquí.  
>—Eres mi héroe, Neville.<p>

La muchacha le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y creyó escucharlo murmurar algo así como "¿Por qué no me dirían aquellas cosas en tercer año…?". Riendo entre dientes, Hermione se dirigió lo más sigilosamente posible que pudo hacia aquella puerta vidriada. Recibió con alivio el silencio que aquella terraza ofrecía. La noche era clara y fría, una clara señal de que el invierno no estaba lejos. Bajando las escaleras de piedra pensaba qué regalo podía conseguirle a Neville para navidad. Quizás un buen invernadero portátil compensaría bien la media hora que el chico le había ahorrado. Ya veía el vestíbulo y, más allá, el guardarropas. Tan solo debía cruzar aquel pequeño trozo de jardín y podría largarse de allí.

Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente. Tenía una sensación en la nuca que le había pegado Harry. Aquella sensación que uno tenía cuando se sentía observado. Se dio vuelta con rapidez, varita en mano, dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ejército de dementores…

Draco Malfoy la miraba desde las escalinatas de piedra. Vestía una sencilla túnica negra y, por suerte, había abandonado aquel gel engominado para cabello. Su rostro no mostró sorpresa alguna al verse apuntado por una varita.

—Es prueba de muy malos modales escabullirte de una fiesta que se hizo en tu honor.  
>—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—Hermione había bajado su varita al reconocerlo, pero no la había guardado del todo. Después de todo, era Draco Malfoy y no un micropuff cualquiera.<br>—Nada en especial, supongo—declaró él con desfachatez. Observaba sus uñas como si éstas fueran lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida—. Estoy aburrido.  
>—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?—volvió a preguntar Hermione con cansancio. ¿Por qué debía molestarla justo a ella?<br>—Caridad.—replicó Draco, acercándose un poco.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Ya sabes, Granger. Esa buena y desinteresada acción que uno hace cuando tiene demasiado dinero.  
>—Pensé que habían confiscado la mayoría de tus bienes.—espetó la muchacha mordazmente<br>—En efecto.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Aquello no parecía como algo que Malfoy haría. Sus comentarios crípticos le daban dolores de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?  
>—Mi madre está intentando compensar nuestras acciones.—murmuró el chico apretando la mandíbula. El rostro se había contorsionado, y ahora las facciones se adivinaban amargadas.<br>—¿Por qué?

La pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, o así parecía. Con el rostro aún contraído la observó unos instantes.

—¿Por que qué?  
>—¿Por qué lo hacen?—Hubiera agregado "¿Por qué lo hacen si no cambia nada de lo que hicieron?", pero le pareció demasiado hostil para el momento.<br>—Antes de responderte, déjame preguntarte: ¿Por qué has venido tú a esta fiesta?—Tenía los ojos grises entrecerrados— Lo digo porque es obvio que te estabas divirtiendo.—añadió sarcásticamente.

Hermione desvió la mirada. El vestíbulo se veía desde allí, debían ser unos doce metros para llegar. Sin embargo, no podía irse, no con Malfoy a unos cortos dos metros de distancia. Guardó definitivamente la varita, de nuevo oculta en la manga de la túnica.

El silencio pesó entre ellos durante unos momentos, hasta que se comenzó a oír música proveniente del salón. Ambos giraron la cabeza en aquella dirección.

—¿Bailas?—preguntó Draco al tiempo que estiraba una mano y avanzaba un paso. Hermione, por otro lado, retrocedió velozmente, de tal forma que la distancia que había entre ellos se mantuviera igual. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba tensa, desde su desarreglado rodete hasta la punta de los pies—. No muerdo, Granger.  
>—Yerba mala nunca muere.—A la muchacha le habría gustado decir "mortífago marcado, mortífago para siempre". Malfoy sonrió amargamente, entendiendo a la perfección el trasfondo de sus palabras.<br>—No voy armado. Hace seis meses que mi varita fue confiscada y no practico la magia desde entonces—Sonaba cansado y así era como se veía. Estaba tan pálido como Hermione y sus ojos apagados—. Sólo quiero bailar.  
>—No te debo nada.<br>—Te salvé la vida en Hogwarts.  
>—Harry y yo fuimos los únicos que defendimos a tu familia ante el Ministerio.<br>—Mi madre le salvó el pellejo a Potter.  
>—Y nosotros nos aseguramos de mantenerlo a salvo.<p>

Estaban frente a frente ahora, a un escaso metro de distancia, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían los rostros tensos y la determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

—Llamemos a una tregua, entonces—murmuró él—. Baila conmigo.  
>—¿Un baile y me dejas ir?<br>—Es lo único que pido.

A regañadientes, Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Draco colocó una mano en su cintura y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una nueva melodía. La muchacha observaba por sobre el hombro de su acompañante, esforzándose por no mirarlo a la cara. No quería mirarlo nunca más.

—Estás más cambiada de lo que imaginé.—murmuró contra una de sus orejas.  
>—La guerra cambia a la gente.—respondió ella, estremeciéndose imperceptiblemente.<p>

Siguieron girando en silencio y con lentitud.

—Te extrañé.—La añoranza era casi palpable cuando Malfoy pronunció aquellas palabras. Hermione lo escuchó aspirar lentamente contra su cabello y casi lo podía ver sonreír.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Calló porque no quería volver a abrir heridas que eran suficientemente dolorosas para los dos. Recostó suavemente la cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos. Sus músculos se relajaron levemente mientras seguían bailando.

—Escuché que la reconstrucción de Hogwarts está casi terminada—la chica asintió—. ¿Volverás?  
>—Sí.<br>—El Ministerio me dio permiso para volver si me encuentro supervisado por un tutor. Yo…  
>—Puedo conseguir a alguien que se ofrezca.—interrumpió Hermione, levantando su cabeza.<br>—Me preguntaba si tú podrías…  
>—No.<p>

Su respuesta había sido seca y ahora, a pesar de que seguía dentro de sus brazos, se esforzaba por mantener la distancia. Draco, con el ceño fruncido, la veía más seria que nunca. Ya no bailaban.

—No puedes hacer eso—dijo ella en voz baja, respondiendo a la pregunta tácita que se veía en sus ojos grises—. Serías un ingenuo si crees que luego de un año todo sería igual.

Malfoy la soltó como si le hubiese gritado aquellas palabras.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas ahora?  
>—Tú seguirás remediando tus errores y yo volveré a Hogwarts con Harry y Ron.<br>—Siempre fiel a Potter y a Weasley, ¿verdad?—sonaba más frío ahora, como si él también quisiera marcar las distancias.  
>—Exacto.<br>—Tú siempre estás ahí para ellos—Estaba enojado, pero seguía controlándose—. En cambio, ¿dónde están ellos ahora?  
>—Tú no sabes nada. ¿Quién te crees que eres?—El rostro de Hermione se había ensombrecido— ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarlos cuando fuiste tú quien dejó que me torturaran y mutilaran?—Como acto reflejo, se tomó el antebrazo donde las marcas que rezaban "sangre sucia" no terminaban de cicatrizar— ¿Quieres saber dónde está Harry? Está en Hogwarts, purgando el castillo de la magia oscura a la que fue sometido. Es tanta que hay peligro de derrumbe en todo momento—Parecía como si Malfoy quisiera interrumpir, pero ella simplemente continuó hablando— ¿Quieres saber dónde está Ron? Está en el cementerio, por el aniversario de su hermano. Y yo estoy aquí, cubriéndolos a ambos en esta tediosa fiesta porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.<br>—Sabes que no tuve opción.  
>—Sí, las tuviste. Hiciste tus elecciones. Yo hice las mías.<br>—Elegiste alejarte de mí, después de todo.—Malfoy sonaba casi acusador.  
>—¡Esperé un año!—explotó ella con vehemencia— ¡Te esperé en cada momento cuando nos perseguían y atacaban! Y cuando finalmente te vi, no hiciste nada. ¡Nada!<br>—Era una situación imposible—Se habían vuelto a acercar en medio de la discusión— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?  
>—Definitivamente no esto—Hermione no era una persona violenta, pero en aquellos momentos tenía ganas de empujarlo—. ¿Acaso creías que no sabías por qué estabas aquí? Eres predecible…<br>—Nunca pensé que fueras cruel.  
>—Aprendo del maestro.<p>

Una bofetada le hubiera sentado mejor al muchacho. El rodete se había desprendido por completo y ahora el cabello enmarcaba el rostro acalorado. Tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Probablemente así era.

—¿Cómo es que lo haces?—Sonaba realmente desesperado ahora, como si él de alguna forma estuviera llorando también— Pasé cada minuto de esta miserable guerra esperando verte, rogando que estuvieras viva y haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir. Te dije que te extraño, pero tú no pareces hacerlo en absoluto. Me has evitado estos meses y no entiendo por qué…  
>—Precisamente para evitar esta conversación.<br>—Entonces, ¡explícame cómo hiciste para olvidarme!—Ahora él había explotado y la miraba con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos— ¡Enséñame cómo hacerlo porque mi corazón no quiere olvidarte!

Hermione le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos. Sus dedos trazaban silenciosas caricias sobre su piel, tranquilizándolo. Enfocó su mirada directamente en la de él.

—Te extrañé—pronunció cada palabra con extrema lentitud y precisión—. Y te quise, y te extrañé tanto que me destrozó por dentro. Y esperé demasiado. Tus decisiones, al igual que las mías, nos separaron irremediablemente. Lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros ya no está. Es algo muerto.—Su rostro se veía extremadamente triste, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de honestidad.

Pero Draco no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto. Y no podía permitir que se fuera. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y se acercó lentamente, pensando en amaneceres de invierno en Hogwarts…

—No.—Las manos de Hermione se endurecieron en sus mejillas, deteniendo su avance.  
>—Por favor.—murmuró, volviendo a avanzar.<br>—Draco, no—Sus manos eran más firmes ahora y volvió a enfocar sus ojos almendrados en los de él—. No puedo.  
>—Por favor.<br>—Estoy enamorada de Ron.

Draco sabía que Hermione había dicho algo. Había visto sus labios moverse y escuchado el sonido, pero su cerebro no pudo procesar las palabras. Porque en ese preciso instante, lo único que podía sentir o percibir era aquella curiosa y abominable sensación de vacío que tenía en todo el cuerpo. No era como si le hubiesen arrancado los órganos; era más bien como si hubiesen desaparecido, dejando aquel vacío inexplicable e inentendible. Era aterrador.

—Ya… ya veo.—consiguió pronunciar mientras bajaba las manos. Ella seguía sujetando su rostro, pero simplemente no podía soportar su tacto. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de desasirse.  
>—Quiero que sepas que nunca pretendí herirte—Sonaba muy dulce ahora y se parecía más al recuerdo que el chico tenía de ella. Pero era también diferente, porque ahora no le pertenecía en absoluto—. Pero sucedió y no puedo ignorarlo. Sufrí al perderte y sé que sufres, pero también sé—afirmó — que tú también encontrarás a alguien.<p>

Malfoy asintió quedamente, sin creerse una palabra. Hermione lo soltó finalmente y se quedaron el silencio, uno en frente de otro, una vez más.

La canción que sonaba dentro del salón terminó con una última nota trémula.

—Adiós, Draco.

Sonaba triste mientras giraba, encarando al vestíbulo. Cuando estaba por entrar al mismo, escuchó sus palabras con claridad:

—Te ves hermosa.  
>—Desgraciadamente, el encanto sólo dura una noche.—Había vuelto a mirarlo y apenas lo distinguió al pie de las escalinatas.<br>Draco la observó recoger su abrigo y desaparecer en el revuelo de su capa. Seguía inmóvil.  
>—Siempre te he visto hermosa.—susurró en la oscuridad. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha volvió al salón y el jardín volvió a quedar vacío.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado! Si pueden/quieren/tienen tiempo comenten!


End file.
